sPeLlEd!
by Hu Edith
Summary: A mission to stop his own sister's mission.... But neither mission asked for this result. A spell meant to let Yukina know who her sibling is, really got her and her brother to REALLY know each other. The two adorable YYH siblings ARE each other.
1. My Dear Brother, Hiei, Starring As Me!

**I AM SUKI!**  
HI THERE EVERYONE! THIS IS SO EXICTING! I STILL DO NOT KNOW WHO THIS JIN GUY IS BUT I DO KNOW PEOPLE IN THIS STORY! IT IS SO FUNNY! WHO WOULD EVER GUESS THAT THIS WOULD BECOME SUCH A GUY L--

-BASHED!-

-Suki looks around with swirly eyes- Ohhhh... Funny looking... Where did the hotties go? -bolts away-

* * *

I cannot believe this. I was on a mission to stop my sister's mission. But stupid me, my heart was not into stopping her. Technically, I did not tell her. She now knows who I am. Problem is…she is stuck there because that demon girl ran off after her spell. 

"Um…Hiei?" Red eyes looked down at me from the tree branches above. "Brother?"

Taking my step back, I avoided the eyes looking at me. I did not want to face facts after that spell. Somehow I need to find that demon girl to reverse it. But I no longer am able to do so after this original spell. Curses.

"Well…. I did always suspect…. I suppose Sari's spell worked. But…. I am sorry brother! I am sorry Hiei! I did not realize the spell would work this way, nor that Sari would run off. Hiei? Are you mad brother?"

I kept my eyes away from the body in the trees, pondering my answer before I spoke. "Of course. But not at you. Just the situation." Cautiously, I glanced down at soft dainty hands to remind my shocked brain what had happened from that cursed spell. I tugged at turquoise hair, finally looking up at the person standing in the trees. "Are you okay Yukina?"

A startled jump. "Ah! Um…yeah. I am fine brother. But where did Sari go?"

I snorted, oddly annoyed by the sound produced by vocal cords. "I would not know. You are the one with my jagan. Try focusing on searching for her in your mind."

A nod at the advice given. "Okay…. Uh…. All I can tell is that Sari went northeast from here. I am sorry."

"Don't be Yukina. Besides, it sounds odd to hear myself say that 'I am sorry'."

I nearly laugh as she apologizes once more before apologizing for the apology. "Hurry down here. We'll follow on foot."

A nod and suddenly I see my own body appear before me.

"This is disorientating," I remark.

My body nodded in agreement. "Yes, I agree. Wait!" Hands displayed my katana before me, I taking it without question to do a couple of practice swings. "Even though my body is not used to it, I would be useless with it even in your body."

I nod my head at the compliment, placing both sheath and sword in place. "Let's go."

* * *

READ, REVIEW, AND WEEP!  
-Suki laughes evily- Noooooooooooooooo!! Come back Hiroooooooooo!!!!!!! -bawls- Come back my hottie!!!! 


	2. Forever Loved, Kazuma Kuwabara!

"Why do all the hotties run? Chasing them is getting old."

THEN STOP CHASING THEM!

"Mmmm... Nope! Too much fun! Hello Hiro!" --Suki practically beams over to where Hiro peeked his head out from under--

* * *

When I get back in my own body, I am so going to kill that Sari demon. Once we catch her, I will have to find a reason for her to be persuaded enough to reverse this spell.

Grumbling inside my head, I grin pleasantly. Ah! What is this world coming to!? But I do not want those idiots to find out what happened! I hand tea first to Genkai, then to Kurama, my sister, Yusuke, and the oaf last.

"Thank you Yukina!" I nearly twinge at the praise but smile at the tall fool in reply.

"You're welcome Kazuma."

Kazuma! This is sickening! I should be awarded that damn human trophy of acting!

An arm caught me gently before I could exit with the tea tray however. I turn, not surprised that it is Kurama who stopped me. I ask the question with interest. "Yes Kurama?"

Kurama gives me a slightly worried look. "Is everything fine Yukina? Something seems to be bothering you?"

The oaf turned at this, suddenly clutching my hand with both of his overlarge ones. "Oh my Yukina, is there some horrible thing troubling you? Tell me how I may fix the problem of your sadness!"

I'll tell you how! Let the damn hell off of me! Let go of my sister's body you overgrown fool of a human!

"Oh, it is nothing Kazuma. There is no need to worry over me." I pause my voice, trying to mimic Yukina to my best. "I just was thinking of my brother. I think I may have found a way to find him," I stat cheerfully.

I noticed everyone else's eyes flicker over to my body sitting on the windowsill, the red eyes glancing curiously over at mine with a hint of worry. I know Yukina was embarrassed on the spell and did not wish to be revealed either. It added to her acting as me though with that look she just gave.

"Really?" Kurama seemed to be interested in my way to find my own body. He set down his tea cup, looking at me. "How so?"

"Sari specializes in spells and I ran across her a few days ago in demon world. She says that there is a spell she knows of for twin siblings that would really let me know who my brother is," I beam at Kurama.

Blah! When will everyone leave? I am tired of not being me!

Kurama raises an eyebrow. "Sari? I have heard of her…."

The tone in his voice tells me he knew something. Perhaps I should have told Kurama about Yukina's mission beforehand, he could have warned me of this spell. Damn. Too late now….

Yusuke turns to Kurama curiously. "Doesn't seem like this is a good 'I have heard of her'. What is this Sari like?"

I pretend to look on curiously with worry, the oaf finally letting go of my hand to look to Kurama in his explanation. Thank you damned be!

"Well…. Her spells are mostly geared as troublesome and irreversible. I would not take Sari's spell unless you know what it is Yukina," Kurama looked up at me with a smile. "I am glad you brought this up before taking her up on her offer. Yukina? Are you okay?"

I stood frozen at Kurama's words, noting Yukina staring at Kurama in shock as well. Irreversible? This was irreversible?! Wait, he said mostly…. Maybe I have a chance….

"I am fine Kurama. How much of hers are like that?" I bit my lip, allowing myself the female expression of worry on this. But I must explain this question so Kurama does not realize…. "I was so hoping it would help me find my brother…."

Kurama smiled sadly. "I am afraid nearly all of them are like that Yukina. Perhaps there is another way to find your brother out there."

Nearly all of them? Shit. I will have to pull major research and damn well hope that spell did not permanently leave me inside my sister's body.

"Don't give up Yukina!"

I giggle. ARGH! I HAVE TO GIGGLE AT THE OAF FOREVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER…! "I won't Kazuma."

I quickly exit the room, chucking the tea tray on the floor.

I HAVE TO PRETEND TO LIKE THE DAMN FOOL FOREVER! IF HE AS SO MUCH AS TRIES TO MARRY ME I SWEAR I WILL…! WILL…! WILL FREEZE HIM AS A POPSICLE! DAMN IT! I CAN'T EVEN BURN THE DAMN OAF OR THREATEN HIM—

"Are you okay in there Yukina?!"

"Fine!" I chirp out. "I only dropped the tray."

* * *

"Hahahaha!!! Hieeeei has to be niiiiiiiiiiice! Hieeeei has to b--"

Stop singing that ridiculous song Suki!

READ, REVIEW, AND WEEP!


	3. Insanely Correct, Role Played By Kurama!

"Hieeeei has to be niiiiiiiiiiice! Hieeeei has to be niiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-ce! Nice! Nice! Nice! Hieeeei has t--"

SUKI!!!! BE QUIET ALREADY! OR GO AFTER HIRO OR SOMETHING OR RATHER!!! Wow...can't believe I told her to do that...

"OKAY-DOKIE! OH HIRO HONEYBUNS!"

Oh lord. I really did tell her to do that. Crud. Hiro is gunna murder me...

* * *

"Brother?"

I turn, spotting my body at the door. "Hn. I would have come in through the window."

Yukina smiled at me. I still found it discomforting that my body actually smiled like THAT. It did not seem right. Then, the question I did not want to think over at the moment.

"Do you think Kurama is right? That this spell is irreversible?"

"Not to mention troublesome. So I was right." I spun at Kurama's voice from behind Yukina. She jumped at the voice, only convincing Kurama of his insanely correct knowledge. "As much as I would laugh at the moment, this is very little funny. Sari is half a fox, she seems to enjoy these types of spells."

"Quit talking," I snap. "What do you know of the spell fox? If you dare tell anyone…."

Yukina nodded. "Yes, I am so very sorry for causing this. It is my fault we are like this." She hung my head.

Taken aback, I blinked at this. "No. Don't apologize for what is not yours to apologize for."

"But I asked Sari for the help she offered without knowing quite what it was. This is my fault brother."

"No. It is mine alone," I clutched fists tightly.

Kurama spoke up at this time. "Hiei. Now is not the time for blame. You should find Sari right away. But first…. I believe, Hiei do not protest now, that you two should be trained."

I narrowed eyes at Kurama. "No. Way. Not. On. Your. Life."

Kurama shook his head at me. "I didn't expect any worse. Neither of you two are used to these bodies abilities at all. Genkai and I would be willing to help of course. And," Kurama glared at me, "Yusuke and Kuwabara will not be told. Nor will anyone else unless you both wish it to be. Does that sound fair?" His eyes took in Yukina's nod before directing back to me. "Hiei?"

Damn fox. He covered all my excuses.

"Brother?"

And she covered the last one.

"I'll train."

I gave full glare at Kurama.

"And when I finish with training, I will then practice. You get to spar with me."

Kurama smiled at my threat. "Only you make time to threaten like that. At least you won't be vulnerable after training. I'm sure I'll be honored with this upcoming spar."

I whip around from leaving. "Shut it! I'm not doing it for you!"

* * *

Now Hiro, be reasonable...

"HIRO! WHERE ARE YOU??" --clap clap--

--blink blink-- Where did he disappear to?


	4. Yukina, The Pure One, Acts Cold As Ice!

Really surprised Hiro hasn't killed me by now. Then again….

--looks over at Hiro magically binned to the couch, hyperactive Suki bouncing on his lap--

…I can believe it.

* * *

'…Brother?'

Finally. Yukina has it down. Personally, I'm surprised a bit on how quickly my evil eye took her in. Perhaps it is because I usually do keep an eye on her with it so often.

'Nice job Yukina.'

At least the voice in my head sounds like Yukina's voice. And my own voice replying back sounds like my voice. I smell quickly, wanting to run from the smell up around me from practicing with ice. Cold sweat does not smell that pleasant, nor can I just simply wash it away. I look up to see my body happily grinning from Yukina's recent accomplishment. I smile slightly back at her before picking up my spare sword with her hands. She followed example, drawing out the sword.

I shook my head. "No. Watch." I placed the spare sword into the sheath before slowly showing her how to pull it out. "I usually flick the blade out with my left thumb before using my right hand to slide it out. See?"

She nodded, trying to mimic my swordplay exactly. No matter what, my body looked like a mere beginner. Worse off than the oaf's own sword use.

"Hiei! Yukina!" I turn at Genkai's voice. "Wash up and get inside!"

I glance over to where Yukina stood, her still practicing on drawing the sword from the sheath. I blink at this. Yukina always went in when Genkai called her inside.

She paused, looking up at the temple with a snort before she continued on drawing the sword from the sheath. Her hand motions were improving greatly I noticed. Instinct from my body helping?

"So!" She cried cheerfully in my voice. I winced at the use of my vocal cords. I don't cry cheerfully. "How does that hold up to standard brother?"

I nod to myself. "Pretty close. Except for your words a moment ago. It would seem odd for me to sound cheerful to the others."

Her face went back to stoic, unemotional for a split second. She's trying so hard to act like I do….

Suddenly, I heard my own voice sneer. "What do you mean 'cheerful' oaf? I think your nonexistent brain just took a downgrade."

I looked at my own body surprised at the coldness. She held the sneering face for a moment before it turned emotionless. Was this coldness she was trying to portray, was it mine? Is this how others saw me? I found it difficult to look at the mirror on my actions. It was done with perfection. And yet I found myself also wondering…. How could Yukina do it with such ease?

"Perfect. If I were talking to Kuwabara," I told her.

My face suddenly beamed again and I nearly sighed with relief. My sister being so cold was abnormal. Even if I were watching her be cold in my body, it still seemed wrong.

I like Yukina the way she is. I like watching her the way she is. I liked the way things were. I never wanted anything to change. But it did.

"Stop practicing already Hiei! Get inside you two!"

But I'm not the one practicing... Perhaps Yukina isn't the only one affected by this. Did we somehow pick up each other's personalities or is it just slowly happening? I'll ask Kurama about that later.

* * *

Maybe I should figure a way to help Hiro….

"Maybe I should sing again!"

Then again never mind!

READ, REVIEW, AND WEEP!


	5. Starring Yukina As Hiei, Hiei As Yukina!

Okay, Hiro has been saved. But Christ be damned! SUKI!!!!

-- the sprite sulks, giving a glare -- "You chased away my pretty boy."

There will be more Suki. Believe me, with you, there will always be a pretty boy. Here, look at this picture.

"Oooooo! Who is this HOTTIE!?!"

Jin. -- Suki goes zooming off with the picture, leaving a certain someone stuck to the ceiling to figure out how to send the next chapter --

* * *

"Both of you have picked up faster than expected," Kurama noted. "How long will you two keep up the deception?"

I glance over toward the red head at the side of the dojo, who stood calmly in watching. How was he so calm? I was less than calm. About time Kurama came down. Perhaps he could answer my question. Then again….

"What deception Kurama? I am only training with Hiei," I pat him twice on the head as I went by. "Would you like some tea?"

Kurama seemed off put by this, giving a grin at me. "Hiei, I do know that is you."

He soon found my body glaring at him at close range with my sword up to his neck.

"Hello Yukina," Kurama said cheerfully. "Haven't we changed?"

"Fox. Not funny." My body sheathed the sword, Kurama eyeing the use of it for any flaws. His eyes widened as he found it perfect. "My apologies Hiei."

"Hn." There was a black flicker into the trees.

"I didn't realize that you two would forget…. How did you switch back Yukina?"

I beam a smile on him. "Switch from what Kurama?"

Kurama blinked, looking at me and then up to the trees. "Nevermind. I'll ask Genkai about it later. I'll take some tea Yukina." He smiled at me, so I led him inside. What was with the fox's smile right there? I suddenly curse any Gods or Goddesses of Love up above. What was the damn interest in my sister? She was my nice, simple, kind, easily forgiving sister. My sister.

What a great teammate you are Kurama…. You are not looking at a female! Well, I am in a female body but…. I would blame Yoko for that smile but the Shuichi side was also a guy with 'guy' needs. Hell if I had been affected yet by these so called 'guy' needs.

Carrying the tray, I carefully handed the tea to Kurama. I briefly wondered how fast this change came to be.

"Thank you Yukina. Sit please."

I sat as asked, positioning my hands with an insane utter ease. A month ago when following Yukina, I could have never of foretold of what would happen.

"So do you like learning the sword Yukina?"

I moved my hands a bit on my lap. Come on, move how I WANT it to move. Where was the old me inside this body anymore?

I suddenly was able to surge forward from pushing against the trapping, my feet tripping with the push. I nearly landed in Kurama's lap, instead the tea spilled and I lost the push through.

My hands flew up in apology. "Sorry Kurama!" Fingers were already picking up the tea cup quickly to prevent more spilling. "Would you like me to get more tea for you?"

His hands stopped my own and I slowly looked at him, wondering if Kurama figured it out.

"What's wrong Yukina? Your eyes seem distraught and agitated."

Well I wonder why!

"Of course, I nearly spilled tea on you."

Listen to the first two words you damn fox! I don't give a shit about the tea!

"Yukina. Stop worrying about the tea," commanded Genkai's voice.

I sat back in place, thanking the fact that Genkai had come in. She'd been noticing the change, I could tell. Perhaps Kurama would get a knock upside the head for not noticing. No, the stupid fox would do it himself. "Yes, Genkai."

"Now go back outside and train with Hiei. Kurama, if I may speak to you?"

Feet take me outside, hand drawing out the ice blade once more to do simple techniques. I had to start at the beginning again in this body. "Hiei?" I had to train with Hiei. Ha! I am Hiei! But I was the one in Yukina's body, unable to say the proper 'Yukina' instead.

"Hn," came the answer from the trees. "Technique is improving Yukina."

I know! I pause. At least Yukina's body will be more equipped for fighting if we ever reverse this. And thank Genkai for talking 'Hiei' into training his own 'sister'. I knew she recognized something was off when she did that.

I can't take this anymore! Come on! This has been getting so much harder lately! I can't be anyone but Yukina and Yukina the same with me! That damn Sari! Yukina sure is getting to know her brother! Fuck and –

"DAMN IIIIIT!"

I heave from the effort to get the scream out, some part of myself out in the open. The ice blade tip dug into the ground as I leaned onto it like a cane. Like a cane!

"Yukina?" I hear Kurama's voice say.

"NO!" I nearly fall to the ground in the effort. "STUPID FOX!" I manage to shove my personality back through, dashing for Kurama with the ice blade in tow. I nailed him with one of my own upper sword techniques, as he appeared shocked.

Then I was defied once again by the wretched curse.

"Oh! I'm sorry Kurama! I don't know what came over me! I'll heal that up for you."

A hand went up to his chest, easily healing the scratch.

"Hiei?" Emerald eyes appeared confused. "Hiei? Is that you or Yukina? It's not like either of you to pull such a joke. Hiei?"

"Stupid fox," scoffed my own voice from above. "I'm up here."

"Are you sure you are okay Kurama?" I heard the question I asked out loud and mentally screamed the frustration.

How could Kurama NOT tell it was ME trapped inside.

"This is what I wanted to ask you Kurama. Do you know the results of the spell? Because Hiei and Yukina are becoming more like the other before the occurrence."

"Hiei and I are what Genkai," I ask out loud.

"Getting to know each other…just not in the sense most think about. I know this spell," Kurama said stunned before looking right at me. "I do not know how to reverse it though. These types of spells are not my forte."

"I have never seen you performing any spells Kurama," I voiced out loud. Well, not really me voicing it out loud. ARGH'!

Kurama coughed into his hand, a sign of slight embarrassment or modesty to a certain fact. I spent enough time around him with the missions. Hell if I was going to stand too close to the oaf or the detective at certain points. "Yoko has studied many spells of a different nature, not to mention can undo any of those spells to get in or out of places."

Ah? That caught my inner interest. Out of places? That didn't seem right…. Unless the owner was very, VERY, paranoid over the said object. Considering Yoko's title…it made sense.

"But Koenma has a mission for us H--," Kurama paused as my body jumped down from the tree above his head. "—iei…. Um, new confliction to that mission then."

"They didn't want anyone to find out, am I right?" Genkai's voice came in. "If you have trouble figuring out that Hiei is in fact not Hiei, I doubt the dimwit and the oaf will not notice."

I snicker inside the realms of Yukina's head. Oaf. Seemed Genkai picked it up from someone else's vocabulary…. I snicker more.

"True," Kurama nodded with a frown. "I suppose. And the swordsmanship is down impeccably. I was banking on that being the giveaway earlier since Yukina is not trained in swordsmanship herself." Kurama looked over at me. "At least not yet."

I feel facial features broadening into a wide grin. "Hiei is training me!" The voice just chirped out. Erh'!

Kurama smiled briefly. "Hiei will not be here to train you for a while though…." Kurama's face brightened in thought. "Genkai, Yukina! Why not get Koenma to send a signal down here? Keep an eye on us so to say? I bet Yukina would like that."

Smart fox. Learned quickly that calling me Hiei would cause Yukina's body to politely say that I was Yukina. And I would like to keep an eye on them, more to say my own body. Salvation was in sight! I retract ever saying the fox was stupid.

* * *

Well, we have progress. Suki claims that if I get at least three reviews on this chapter she shall let me go. Such a high goal considering I only have three reviews so far.

"AND?"

And she wants Jin in the next chapter with a seventeen-year-old sprite by the original name of Suki. Someone, please, destory my muse's destructive one track mind.


	6. Hiei Outdone, Yukina Is FREE!

--stunned-- You people gave me 3 reviews? I am free. But… --glances over at a certain sprit-- I doubt that's really such a good thing….

"Write it! Me and Jin! Get it right!"

--points at the sprit-- See? What is the reason behind THAT being my muse? Was it a joke of the supernatural or something? It is NOT funny. Get rid of it.

* * *

I could feel eyes wide from worry and I could feel my inner self being torn. 

Yukina….

Genkai made a sudden noise from beside me. "Do not be worrying. Nothing will happen."

The body I was in…no. That made it seem like a curse. This was only a spell. This is, or was, my sister's body. Yukina's body turned and I watched from inside, letting the body run the course.

"I do worry Genkai. Something could happen. All it takes is someone smarter or more powerful than one of them. They could get hurt. And Hiei does not seem to care over his health; it's more…more than that."

So Yukina could tell I did not care about my own body, more of fighting for something else.

Yukina's eyes went back to the human television contraption Koenma had fixed for watching the mission.

"Urameshi!" Kuwabara yelled from slashing the lesser demons. Yusuke turned to blast off a good sized chunk of them before going back to using fists on the ones close to him.

"Hey Kuwabara!" Yusuke yelled with a wide grin. "Why not see how many you can skewer onto your sword?"

"Ha! Easy!"

"Hn." My body goes flashing by, slicing strategically all the demons surrounding the oaf. I could hear the next words spoken as they were spoken. "Must be alive oaf." My hand holds up nine upon my sword, each attached by a new hole in their hand and screaming over the pain.

"Those were my demons shorty!" Kuwabara yells.

Yukina bit her lip. "I wish they could get along better…."

Should I wonder over her reasons behind that? …No. She doesn't seem to treat anyone like how the fool would like her to treat him. Stupid oaf…. He should pick up the hint of the LACK OF MY SISTER'S INTEREST.

"Game on three eyes!" Yusuke yelled out. "My yens on you!"

Kuwabara whipped around. "What's that Urameshi!?"

Yusuke aimed a finger for Kuwabara and fired, hitting the demon behind Kuwabara head on. "Well I ain't gunning for you in either way now am I?"

Well placed Yusuke, I marvel from my vantage point. Just don't let my body do anything stupid when the 'all powerful' master comes in. That is my sister and if anything happens to her…. Yukina's body will not hold me back from maiming you. Spell or no spell.

Additional note to self, I think briefly. Make sure the oaf is around to see that. And hid Genkai's video camera to record his and Yusuke's reaction. But mostly the oaf's reaction.

"Yusuke! Kuwabara! Hiei!" Kurama called from spinning his rose whip. "We need to figure out who the master is, remember?"

…Damn Kurama. That just ruined the entertainment value of watching this. I begin sulking deep inside the depths of Yukina. Damn fox.

"Then it don't matter how we deal with them really!" Yusuke yells out with a shout for his shot gun. "Hey Kuwabara…. Got any more live ones to beat Hiei with now?"

"Urameshi! You bastard!" Kuwabara and Yusuke promptly disappear inside a dusty dirt cloud of random fighting.

"Hn," wipes the eleven on the sword blade dead. "Idiots."

Kurama takes one more swipe of his rose whip before placing it away. "Hiei. Any sign of the master?"

My body shakes its head before holding up a dead demon on the tip of the sword blade.

What the?! My inner self jumps up from shock. A spelling?! On a demon!!? Even that lower class, a spelling on a demon is impossible!!!

"Hm," Kurama says. "That is troublesome. A spelling on a demon's body. Give me about…three and half hours with this. I think I can get the trace of the spirit energy on this spell. It is impossible to do this, so I would think that even an experienced speller would have trouble hiding their spirit energy for too long."

"How long before they notice?"

Kurama smiled. "Now Hiei, that is no way to talk of teammates. Especially when Kuwabara is trying to get the attention of—"

My body cut him off with a glare.

"I'm just saying it would not be nice to Yukina's 'other half' hiding inside her," Kurama noted out loud with innocence.

"I just wish they could get along…."

There! Yukina is fighting it! I feel extremely proud of my sister right at this moment. And then I wonder why her wish of the oaf and I getting along is so strong. The thoughts are not pleasant but as to violent.

"Yukina?" Kurama questioned.

My body glared again. "Stupid fox. You take the demon then." And I could no longer see where my body went.

"Well, Hiei is his old self," Genkai noted with stress on old.

Hn. That's an interesting statement.

"Pity he cannot show his more caring side more. Well Yukina, do you wish to practice sword basics? Hiei will be back shortly. I am sure he will love you learning a form of protection and teaching it to you."

… Smart, smart old lady. I grumble inside my head. Genkai has become too used to reading me. I had wanted to teach Yukina, for quite some time, of protection. But spending time with her like that was daunting to me before. I thought Genkai would teach my sister something up at the temple. It seemed she had been waiting for me to finally put the responsibility upon myself.

I thank Genkai inside my mind, vouching she would never know how much I appreciated it.

I need to find some way to find Sari to undo this. Then….

I could be a proper brother.

Hn, proper by my standards, not other standards. Hiei is no puppet of how he 'should' act around his sister. She's my sister damnit, not theirs.

"What the hell?"

"Don't worry over that Yusuke. It is only a sprite."

The little sprite finally speaks. "So you are the people Jin has told me about!"

"Jin?" Yusuke says surprised.

The sprite nods. "That's right. My boyfriend Jin. My hottie!"

Yusuke and Kuwabara sweat drop, fighting from earlier forgotten. Yusuke speaks up, "Something tells me I DON'T want to know."

"My hottie! Kurama's a hottie too…." The small sprite turns toward Kurama and I finally find myself bursting out in laughter (inside my head and my body curiously enough) as Kurama practically sprints away at the look the sprite gave him.

"Hiei!" My body acknowledges me. "Could you help me with the fifth form you showed me before?"

"Hn…." There was a pause. "Sari's spirit energy was there at the beginning…brother."

"I doubt I am your brother Hiei for several reasons," Yukina's body says.

"Oh…. I see. I'll let your body take over until you can speak for yourself then." My body turns, disappointed in a way. "Stance five goes like this."

I feel Yukina's body follow as my inner self watches in shock. Yukina has beaten the spell somehow on her half…. How?!

* * *

Well, I know someone is happy with THIS update. 

"HOTTIEHOTTIEHOTTIEHOTTIEHOTTIE!!!!!!!"

Someone give me something to stick in her mouth. Preferably, something that will do damage. Permanent damage. Ideas?


	7. The Fainting Kuwabara, Secert Revealed!

The idea was very much helpful. Unfortunately, the loudmouth likes her magic and has healed. Pity.

"YOU DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARE!!!"

Well, gotta run.

* * *

Yukina always knew. She didn't care one bit. Kind beyond belief because…she could see where closed minds could not.

"That's it," I muttered out loud.

That's why Yukina could be so kind. Her open mind. She probably knew I had my reasons, but wanted me to know she was looking. She—

"Wait," I said shortly.

I just spoke. I have control. I am me again! Well, I retracted looking down. I am still in my sister's body….

'Hiei?' Came an asking question. 'Is that you?'

'Yes Yukina,' I answered. 'I am tired enough of not being myself. Shall we tell them?'

'Yes brother! That would be quite a relief!'

I grinned suddenly, looking around in newfound glee. "Kazuma!"

The oaf comes racing around the temple to where I had been practicing the basics with Yukina's ice sword. "Yukina! Your knight has arrived, what is it that you wish?"

"First," I say cheerfully in Yukina's voice, "don't speak to me as such. Second, I wish for you to meet my brother. Remember Sari?"

Oh, I smirk at the fool's face inside Yukina's head. This was just too much fun.

"Kuwabara! Don't go racing to Yukina like that every time! I'm not done with you!" Yusuke comes racing around the corner. "Hey Yukina," he greets.

"Yeah," Kuwabara says in paying Yusuke no mind. "I remember."

"Well, she did a spell that helped me find my brother." I pause. "We switched bodies."

Yusuke and the oaf stare. Kurama comes looking for the both of them around the corner. He suddenly starts laughing, attempting to cover his mouth.

"So…. Are you my Yukina's brother?"

"Yep!" I smile brightly as Yusuke looks torn between horrified and laughing as well. I gave the oaf an emotionless look before snapping. "And you have better keep your hands off of my sister oaf!"

Yukina lands beside me, decked out in all my glory. She waves with a cheerful smile. "Hello Kazuma!"

The oaf's face went white, looking between the both of us.

"I think my kittens just died."

And he fainted. I stared for a moment before I burst out laughing.

"Oaf didn't wait for me to continue. Unless she wants you." I shiver. "I think your wish of us two getting along will take more time."

"Small steps brother, small steps. Apologize when he wakes up please."

And my body walks over to easily pick up the fool to carry back to the temple.

"Only you Hiei!" Bursts out Yusuke, clamping an arm around me.

I glared at him, only causing him to laugh louder before leaving.

"Well," Kurama says walking over to me. "It is quite entertaining to see Yukina glare."

I blinked, forgetting for a mere moment that I was not completely myself.

"At least I can bring my attention back to Sari," I comment. "Her actions will not be rewarded."

Kurama smiled at me. "I do not doubt that one bit Hiei."

I glare, causing only a larger smile before taking off away from Kurama. "Hn."

Yukina's eyebrow twitched as I heard Kurama burst out into full laughter once more. What made me so amusing? The fox shall pay later.

* * *

Run for your lives!!! --goes zooming away--

"GET BACK HER HUMAN!!! YOUR MUSE DEMANDS IT!!! I'LL TEACH YOU TO STICK THAT DINA STUFF INSIDE MY MOUTH!!!"

Away from comedy, I have started up a more serious piece. It holds, of course, some romance, but mostly centers on one person in the aftermath of the show. This comedic sibling fiction is more of a short thing that came to mind. Now…curses! She found me!


	8. Pride Is Not Our Sin, We Are Family!

Suki destroyed my computer. Something about the lack of 'Jin and her' as if they were a couple. And something about the amazing dina-mites being placed where she deemed 'appropriate'.

"Ah, cork it. You ain't social anyway." --Suki takes large gulps of coffee--

Crap. Suki is drinking THAT again.

* * *

"SHUT UP!" I roared out.

The stupid little…infant just continued to mock me with more laughter. The hell…! I'm threatening someone and all they do is laugh?!

"Hiei…Yukina…" The infant burst into another fit of laughter.

"Koenma," I ground out.

"Um…Koenma, could you please stop?" I hear Yukina ask behind me.

The infant stopped to stare wide-eyed at Yukina behind me. "Hiei…apologized?" He fell off his chair from another spout of laughter.

I grab the infant from the floor, placing an iceblade directly to his throat. Narrowing my eyes, I spoke slowly and clearly to the infant. "Shut. UP." The infant finally stopped laughing and the proper look of fear took over his face. Tossing him onto the ground, I mock him right back to his face for laughing at me. "Even the oaf didn't act this idiotic."

"Compliments for Kazuma?"

Jolted by the voice and words, I turned to face my own body to snap at Yukina. "No. Insults for Koenma for insulting me with that hideous laughter."

She turned back to Koenma, bowing slightly. "I'm sorry for my brother."

"Don't apologize, Yukina. It should be made my apology if I was sorry."

"But," Yukina continued as if I hadn't spoken, "could you help us locate Sari?"

Koenma blinked up at her. "Help? Ah! Yukina, Yukina…. I keep thinking you're Hiei."

I sent a glare over toward Koenma and the infant finally flinched.

"Ah, ah," Koenma said with a grin before going back to his desk. Did the infant wish to die!? "Now Hiei, that isn't polite. You should be more polite around your sister."

"Don't tell me how to behave around my sister! She's my sister, not yours!"

"Brother, calm down." A gentle hand touches my shoulder. "We did not come to fight. We came to solve our problem."

Sighing, I took the hand away from my shoulder. It was odd looking over to see my body touching me. Still, it was so much a Yukina action. It made my heart warm, proud of her. I could never hold any pride in my actions.

"Koenma, find Sari."

Koenma grinned at the pair of us. "You could say please Hiei. It's natural to see Yukina say please and it won't kill you."

When I get back in my own body and Yukina's attention is turned elsewhere…. I could feel my eye twitching from my unreleased anger.

"Koenma. Stop provoking my brother. I am against violence but I have no problems with other ways to make you uncomfortable. I'm sweet enough to get away most things and asking Botan to dye your hair pink is one of the lesser forms…."

Did…did Yukina just threaten somebody? For me?

"Lord. Perhaps we were wrong in thinking the only similarities between you two were the eyes and height," Koenma swiveled in his chair to turn his attention back to the screen. "Sari is currently residing in the Northern part of where Yomi's territory is. He may not be a Demon Lord anymore but there are many who still view him as one. You shouldn't have much trouble considering Yomi does know you Hiei. Yukina, here is the pictures of Yomi and his son. Yomi will expect you, er, Hiei to know that already. I'll send for Botan on a portal."

I turned with Yukina to leave the office.

"On the other hand, I'll get someone other than Botan to attend to Yuk—I mean you two."

I grin widely. "I think you scared him."

"Um…. Isn't that the point of a threat? He wasn't being kind on our situation. I just…." Yukina trailed off.

"Have been doing what I've done. Threats are one way to protect. Much less violent way."

Yukina stared at me and smiled. "I'm glad. I'm happy. I am so proud of you brother! You may be nice different than me, but I am proud you chose a less violent way of protecting me!"

She stopped, turning to look back at my frozen form. "Brother?"

"Proud?"

She beamed a pleasant smile. "Yes, I am!"

* * *

"KIAAAAAAAAAWWAT!! SO TOTALLY CUTE! I WANT THE CUTE HOTTIIIIIIIEEE!!"

Five, four, three, two, and…. --looks up from counting--one. God's teeth, she finally fell from the high. You people want to know how she was acting during the story? I doubt it.


	9. Once Upon A Blessed Oaf, Given By Hiei!

Oh jezz. This actually turned out half way decent. In depth, yeah. But...it works since I think it will be over in a matter of chapters... One, two, or three.

"Wow. The human girl talks."

Wow. The sprite girl lets me have room to talk. --pause-- Yeah.

* * *

"Er…. Can I talk to you?" 

I scoff under my breath. "Don't dare speak to me oaf. And if you mean my sister—stay the hell away from her."

"No no!" The big fool said hurriedly. "I wanted to speak to you. So—I dare."

I raise an eyebrow. "You dare oaf? You are stupider than I took you for after all."

A blank look followed. "You mean I had some credit in your shrimpy little eyes after all?!"

I scoffed openly. "Had." I glance sideways at him. "What are you still hanging around for?"

"What I never get and am still boggled at is the way you act all the time. Especially with Yukina as your sister."

I let the silence fall after the statements. Well, I reason, with my past, getting a certain type of closeness with anyone is difficult. Downright impossible. I don't like opening up any 'walls' as Kurama puts it. I put it as a well-protected fortress, several villages to protect below as well but never at an open regard of what the main fortress feels inside for them. But each fortress has its problems and mine is sullen, aloof, and superior to others but without much pride placed in most actions. Sureness of skill most certainly, but little pride behind it.

Killing was something I was never proud of. But it was a skill I very much knew and used. I was sure of its level of protection. Dead things cannot harm a living thing. Only memories and thoughts. Those two very much worried me. But in handling them, it was a skill I did not have and was beyond grasp. The uncertainty of nearly all of my feelings toward all certainly caused inner pain.

Did I agree with my skills?

Was this what I really wanted to do?

Why did the idea of death give me guilt and pain?

Along with some sort of perverse faulty joy?

My skills were great, but I was not a great person myself. Somebody else should be protected by my skills, not me. My life was just another life, not anyone who stood for anything or made changes. And I found my sister. Protecting her—in all her positive good glory—so that the world may have a truly great person instead of I.

After all, why be selfish on placing all-important worth on me when my self felt no worth at all?

Even after meeting my dark side—when I first openly protected her from the likes of humans wanting to use her—she was kind to someone such as I. Even kindness to her tormentor. After she had already been through so much pain, she took great care to be sweet and gentle to everyone—not wishing the same fate upon them that she had forced upon her. I could not speak. For once, my skill to protect—was not the answer. I showed mercy upon her tormentor and received a smile. How could I claim brotherhood to one such as her?

I am so proud of her, for what she is.

And then she told me she is proud of me as well.

And that I am nice…in my own way. In my own way. I hold some worth.

She protected me.

But why? Who I am and portray myself to be is not something to be celebrated. I could have easily spent years in solitude. I could have easily spent years on the outside, watching others lives. I could have easily spent years being relatively ignored.

Key words. Could have.

Before I began protecting Yukina. And that's what worries me. I cannot figure out why exactly I changed. She is my sister. She is kind. She is sweet. She is worthy of life. She did something to me. Or I did something to myself by choosing to protect her.

"HEY! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME!!??"

I half-turn toward the yell. "No."

The oaf knows exactly what he protects. And he knows exactly why he's doing it. Not to mention he has the future of his choice here, studying hard for it. He is an oaf, but never an oaf when it comes to knowing himself.

Unlike me.

The detective protects everything brashly. His worst enemy seems to actually be unfairness and corrupted power. Studies may not be his forte, but he works hard. Even knowing himself well enough to make promises to people.

I can't make promises.

The fox protects his past, present, and future. He is calm, enjoying the small moments as only he can. He knows precisely what he wants.

I wish I knew myself that well.

"Hey, oaf. What's it like being you?"

"Hey! You can't ignore me and then insult me!"

I rose up from my seat upon the window. "I'm not!"

"Good!" He roared back. "Since your doing neither, I'm here to let you know I love Yukina! Whatever happens, I'm going to ask her to marry me! I figured I could at least get her only family's blessings!"

I stood in shock for a moment.

"Given," I said simply.

"Don't kill me! I only wanted you to know—what?" He stopped, staring blankly upon me.

"Given. Or must I say it again. For all the fool you are, you seem to love her and you don't harm her. I can't say if she will agree for a fool like you though."

"After all," spoke up another voice. "Hiei enjoys his sister being happy. Even if he is jealous of her because of it."

I whip around, turquoise hair sticking rudely inside my mouth. I spat it out, glaring at the intruder.

The red head at the door chuckled. "Really Hiei. Her happiness has always been important to you, but even I see the faint jealously and the lack of worth you place on yourself to even have that happiness."

"Who are you to judge! You know exactly who you are! I'm still trying to judge who I am and what I really want! I don't like killing or being who I am but it's the only thing I'm good at and know how to do! I can't be like my sister! I use my skill to protect all of you idiots! She's proud of that!"

I pause. "Yukina is proud of whom I am," I mummer.

I may not be proud of myself or glad of what I do, but I can certainly use my fortress to my advantage. Yukina, my sister, is proud of me. I feel like my moat has risen, my bridge pulled out, and I have stepped outside of it to be greeted with an accepting hug from one of the neighboring villages. The one I have mentally dubbed 'Yukina'.

Perhaps her kindness has somehow affected me if I am no longer completely shut inside my inner fortress.

But then, I glance up at the shocked Kurama and Kuwabara. But then again, she had help in the matter.

I smirk. "You two should look at yourselves." I laugh leaving the room.

Perhaps I don't like myself all the time. But I don't completely hate myself anymore.

* * *

"Look, look! My dark takeover!!" --Suki points up at the author, magically glued onto a magically summoned Mt. Hiei-- 

"Ha! That'll teach you for making Hiei as such!

--gasp-- And he's still in his sister's body!! He can't MARRY the ugly idiot!!!"


End file.
